


Press Pause

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adorable, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Running Away, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: They had linked their pinkies and sealed the promise with a kiss. A promise to not let distance, or society break them apart.(Or)Yeonjun and Soobin have been in a quiet and loving 8 month long relationship. As gay teenagers it was hard to keep their relationship a secret. Neither their schools nor their parents were supportive.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 11





	Press Pause

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to The Proposal.   
> It doesn't really matter whether or not you read that one shot. But if you want to you can go ahead and read that after you read this or whichever. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this one. Please leave a comment and a kudos (it just encourages me) 
> 
> Also I didn't edit this so, just excuse grammatical errors and spelling.

Middle school was when Soobin had discovered that he was a little different than everyone else. He first saw signs of it when he and his friends used to discuss celebrity crushes from dramas, movies or even idols and strange enough female celebrities where almost never a choice for him. He always used to pick the male lead from a drama and that made him suspect that he might infact be gay. 

The second time he gave it a thought, he was sure of it. He had developed a year long crush on one of his seniors and it was a little difficult to keep it a secret from his friends. Though when they did find out they were all thankfully supportive enough to atleast keep it a secret amongst themselves. 

Soobin had hid the fact very well from his parents. The only reason they ever did find out was on his 8 month relationship with Yeonjun during highschool. It was still a torturous memory to look back on. 

He and Yeonjun had snuck into the boys locker rooms during gym class. They had done this a few times by now and knew what precautions to take so the coach or any other students would find out. 

They were sure to keep as quiet as possible. Since the teachers lounge was just a few steps away from where they were. 

Soobin's back was pressed against the wall as Yeonjun had started lingeredkisses down his neck. His arms held on tightly onto the older's shoulder so as to not fall down even if he did loose balence. His eyes were closed and he was letting out small giggles, thanks to being highly ticklish. 

Neither noticed a few of they're classmates that had entered and alerted the teachers. 

They were immediately pulled apart and sent to the principal's room. The hazy state of his mind didn't help in anyway to walk over to the principal's office. He didn't know what his parents would do now that they knew he was gay and has been in a relationship without their knowledge. 

"Hyung, I'm really scared and nervous too. What if they throw me out" He had said tugging at Yeonjun's uniform sleeve. Despite the older looking just as terrified he had still reassured Soobin. 

"If they do. Then let's just runaway okay" Yeonjun had said with so much strength in his words that Soobin would blindly follow Yeonjun. But he knew the older was way to responsible to actually go through with that. 

Soobin remembered wanting to reach out and hold his boyfriends hand. But the teacher accompanying them made sure to show his homophobic beliefs when he had physically gagged and covered his eyes at the sight of the two of them kissing. 

"Don't worry hyung. You're going to be okay as well" Soobin had said to which Yeonjun had just given a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. 

"Wait, here. Don't touch eachother got it. Hands to yourself" The teacher had said. Giving each of them a glare. 

Despite the warning, as soon as the teacher disappeared behind the door to the principal's office, Yeonjun had enveloped the taller in his arms.

Soobin knew Yeonjun was just as tensed, anxious and scared about what could happen.

"Everything will be okay" Yeonjun kept repeating that in soobin's ear. The younger was sure he was more saying it to himself than to Soobin. 

"Yes hyung. It'll turn out okay." Soobin had said rubbing his palm up and down Yeonjun's back in an attempt to calm the older down. 

At the click of the door they moved away from eachother. The teacher signalling them to go inside throwing them a last look of disgust before leaving. 

The two stood infront of the principal who seemed too calm for what they had expected considering the reaction from the random teacher himself. 

"Sit down you two. And honestly I don't know why he sent you to me. He could've just given you detention for skipping class himself. But, looks like I gotta do all the work myself" the older man smiled at the two students who confusedly looked at him. 

"You guys are aware right our town isn't really accepting of this concept" The kind man had said. 

"Yes sir, we are. We do know but is it our fault. Why do we have to hide it." Yeonjun replied. 

"You're completely right and I agree with you too. But, sometimes there are things you can't change, people who won't change. So you should at least make sure you're safe from them." 

Soobin was still frozen in his seat. He hadn't uttered a word since he stepped foot inside. He was surprised how understanding their principal was and he didn't know what to say. 

"I'll have to suspend you for a week. I have no other choice. I assume your parents don't know about your sexuality either?" The man looked at the two and judging by their tensed reactions he had gotten his answer. 

"I won't tell your parents anything about it. It's your choice and I can't take that away from you. I'll have to bring up something else to back up the suspension. What do you think I should do? " The principal asked. 

In his head, Soobin had no idea what was going on. His thoughts were completely spiralling and he felt Yeonjun looking at him trying to find a way to get out of this situation. 

"I was thinking vandalism. That should be enough. You guys can leave now." The older man had dismissed them. 

"This will be put on our record. I need to get a scholarship and I can't have a fake vandalism suspension take that away from me. I did nothing wrong and nor did he. You can't falsely accuses of that." Yeonjun had raised his voice at the man sitting opposite to them. 

Soobin could see Yeonjun's shoulders move up and down due to his ragged breathing. He was panicking just as heavily. 

"Son. I'm trying to be nice here. Would you rather I call your parents in here and tell them what you two were doing. Even if you are gay or not. This is a highly disciplined school." The man had raised his voice to overthrow Yeonjun's last bit of confidence. 

"I'm really sorry sir. But you really can't put that on us. Even if this isn't allowed in school you can't ignore that it's only like this because we're gay. If it was a straight couple you'd let them go with a warning. They probably wouldn't even be in here." Soobin had said lightly reaching out and holding onto his boyfriend's hand. Not only to calm the other down but also to help himself speak out as well. 

"I won't let it be recorded. It won't affect either of your grades or further education. I'm sorry for loosing my temper. You can leave now. Your parents will get a call from the office. You will return on next Thursday. I can't guarantee what school life will be like when you get back" The principal had said and turned his back on the two students who now were relieved that this wasn't as big of a deal. Just a week long suspension. It should be fine. 

They're parents had told them to get home themselves. So they decided to walk together. They did hold hands, but it was just so barely. Only the tips of their fingers touching. Ever so lightly intertwined.

"See you next week then. Hopefully your parents go easy on you" Yeonjun said giving soobin a quick hug and kiss on the side of his neck. 

"See you too hyung. I don't know if I can call you. But I'll sneak my phone." Soobin smiled at Yeonjun before turning the corner and heading towards home. 

There wasn't too much of a problem. Yes, they were grounded for the whole week that they'd be forced to be home. Yes, that meant they couldn't see or possibly even talk to each other. They would focus on school work solely and have one classmate brief them on what they had missed during that particular day. 

It had been three days into the suspension and it was already past midnight. You could say it was the fourth day. Yeonjun decided to sneak out of his house not being able to go without seeing his most favourite person in the world.

"Soobinie open your windows" Yeonjun had said once he had successfully climbed the younger's balcony. 

"Hyung? What're you doing out this late? Why are you here" Soobin said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

He couldn't turn on the lights though, that could get them caught. 

He let the other into his bedroom. It wasn't the first time Yeonjun had snuck into Soobin's bedroom. They had secret sleepovers every now and then. They hadn't been caught thankfully. 

"Oh damn I missed you so much" Yeonjun had immediately wrapped his arms around soobin legs circling his waist in a teddy bear hug. 

Soobin hugged back just as tight and didn't want to let go ever. He didn't realise when Yeonjun had started crying. He could feel his thin t shirt slowly getting wet with Yeonjun's tears. 

"I'm sorry Soobinie. I'm sorry for everything" The olders body was shaking as he tried to take shaggy breaths. 

"None of it was your fault and neither was it mine. So let's forget about it okay?" Soobin said arms still tightly wrapped. 

"I'm going to tell my parents." Yeonjun said letting go of Soobin so he could look at the other's eyes. 

"Really? Are you sure? What if they kick you out? Or what if I don't get to see you anymore?" Soobin remembered rambling. 

"I'm going to college in a few months anyway. I'll tell them when I have to leave. That way even if they do kick me out I'll have somewhere to go."

"We're not going to be able to see eachother for a year almost. How are we going to survive that hyung?" 

"We can get through it don't worry too much about it okay. I know you don't believe in fate but I think it'll keep us together no matter what." 

They had linked their pinkies and sealed the promise with a kiss. A promise to not let distance, or society break them apart. 

Unfortunately for them Soobin's parents had walked into the room just as the two were going to sleep. 

"This is the boy that caused you get a suspension right? Soobin I didn't know you hung out with troublemakers!" Soobin's father had yelled pulling Yeonjun out by his ear. 

"Dad, stop. You're hurting him. And it wasn't his fault we got into trouble. It was both of us. So please stop." Soobin had successfully gotten his father to let go of Yeonjun. 

"What's going on here Soobin? Why is here at this time?" Soobin's mom had asked nervously looking between both of them. Angry eyes directed to Yeonjun. 

"Nothing, we were just talking about school work." Soobin had tried to lie. He really needed to hold Yeonjun's hand right now. Something to help him deal with his parents'disappointed and angry eyes. 

"Why are you here boy?" Soobin's father had nudged Yeonjun waiting for his reply. 

"As soobin said, we were discussing school work and it became a little too late and I decided to just stay over. I'll leave if you don't want me here, Sir." Yeonjun said head still down as if to admit defeat and to possibly control his anger towards being mistreated like that. 

"No, you can stay hyung. It's late and not safe outside. You can leave tomorrow morning okay" Soobin said and at that he had shuffled his parents out of the room. 

"I'll be back in a minute hyungie" he whispered to Yeonjun and had gone downstairs to talk to his parents and make it clear that the way they interacted with Yeonjun was extremely rude. 

Yeonjun had slumped onto the floor. Drowning in his own thoughts. What was it that made people treat him like this. Soobin's parents thought of him as a threat to his son, based solely on a fake reason that they were suspended for. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of what he assumed was a slap. He tried to exit the room but it seemed to have been locked. 

Soobin rushed into the room seconds later. Eyes full of tears and cheek bright red from the slap that Yeonjun had just heard. 

"Binie, what happened? Shit. Please stop crying." Yeonjun had reached to wipe the taller's tears. 

"I told them. I couldn't hold back anymore. Hyung I'm so sorry for causing trouble again. I didn't think it through and it just slipped " Just as Soobin had said that the sound of Soobin's parents banging on the door was heard to them. 

"Let's go somewhere else. Just for tonight okay. Don't worry about anything." Yeonjun said quickly getting warm clothing from Soobin's closet and then climbing down the balcony. 

Yeonjun pulled Soobin into the coat he was holding up and quickly tucked the taller boy in it. They jumped out the balcony and ran as fast and far as they could. 

Yeonjun stopped running when be felt resistance from Soobin, who was probably tired from having to run. The adrenaline had decreased and they were back to feeling the tiredness of running away at midnight. 

The older boy turned around to Soobin catching his breath, his shoulders moving up and down harshly. Despite it being cold they were both sweating. 

They had escaped into the darkness of the night. Like in a teenage coming of age film where a bunch of 30 year olds acted as teens. Except here they were actually teens and the situation was very real at least to them. 

"Are you okay? Let's go sit down somewhere" Yeonjun looked around and spotted a place they could rest up and catch their breath. 

"We can't just keep running away now. I don't know if my parents will have already told yours. But knowing them their probably already in a fight, blaming your parents and you for making me gay. I'm really sorry for that and-" 

"Why are you apologizing for them. You know I don't care about what people think right. And you're right. We can't runaway anymore we've reached a dead end and either we bulldoze our way through or we jump over the wall." 

"We really don't have any other choice do we?" Soobin said looking down at his hands that were neatly placed on his lap. 

"What do you want to do? I'll respect any choice you make okay." Yeonjun's warmer hands had wrapped around soobin's larger and cold hands. 

"You can't just make me choose. It's your decision as well. I already fucked up pretty bad" 

Soobin was a but surprised when he felt his ears being pulled by Yeonjun. He turned to look directly at the older boy but was immediately tackled to the ground with a pair of lips colliding with his. 

They stayed on the ground for atleast until Soobin could feel his back ache with Yeonjun's weight fully pressed into him. 

"Well? What was that for?" Soobin asked genuinely confused to what the hell just happened, eyes blown wide and cheeks tinted a pretty rose colour. 

He was met with the foxy smile that he had already been familiar with. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you." 

Yeonjun offered a hand and helped Soobin get up and dusted his clothes off for him aswell. 

"I'm just preparing to the possibility of not being able to do that." Yeonjun said his mood doing a 180 and him going from goofy and happy to dead serious. 

The slight tremble in Yeonjun's voice did not go unnoticed by Soobin, and his body immediately reacted and pulled Yeonjun into an embrace. 

"Hyung. I'm in no place to suggest this..but how about we pause right here." 

"And then, we'll never see each other again. I'll head off to my design major and you'll go to psych. Our paths are never going to cross again. If we let go now, we'll probably let go forever." 

"No we won't. Let's still keep in touch. You'll be a free bird soon right. Only a few months for you and by the year after that, I'll be right by you. So if we can manage to stay away we can hold onto this" Soobin released the older who was now looking up at him with teary eyes. 

"There's nothing else we can do. Neither of us have a safe place to run to. I have no money. As much as I wish I could heroically sweep you off your feet and runaway to a cottage in the forest, we can't really do that right?" Yeonjun said chuckling at the end of the slightly tempting idea of just disappearing. 

"Yeah. Neither of us could survive in the wild. Let's just take a break then?" 

They were back to cuddling on the side of the street. Cold winds blowing the hair out of their faces. Finally letting out their emotions as they cried in each other's arms. Life was just a little bit hard for them. They could get through this and they will. 

The sealed promise will be fulfilled and they will have their happily ever after. They were still teenagers. There's a lot to look ahead for. Maybe they'll wake up in a world where their parents accept their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sappy. I'm not as satisfied with this fic. I'm working on writing a sequel for The Proposal. So you'll get to see their wedding. Hopefully it will just be fluff and no angst. It'll just depend on my mood. So let's just see what happens. 
> 
> I'm not sure when part two will be out. Most probably in less than a week :)))
> 
> Uni started so I have lot less free time but the want to write is now more than ever. If you have requests/ prompts feel free to leave them in the comments I'll try to right them. NO SMUT/NSFW (they are babies and will be so).


End file.
